Cliché
by WriteAndReadToSurvive
Summary: A fluffy , smutty and angsty story with all the usual Klaine fanfic clichés.


**(Sorry it got uploaded twice) Here's the thing about this fic! I saw this chart (on a FB page called "Klaine FanFics", go check it out, guys! This story is actually kinda dedicated to them) that showed what Klaine fanfics are usually about. On there, it said 6 things. They were: Homework, Movie marathons, Blaine serenading Kurt with Darren Criss originals, Sitting vigil at each other's hospital beds, Rescuing Blaine from his abusive father and Having frequent and very kinky sex. Of course I saw it as a challenge to write a fic where I include all six things. So I did, therefore the title, "Cliché". My goal was to do it under 9000 words, but I managed in just above 6000 :D I feel a little bit awkward about the whole sex part. It's my first time ever posting something smutty so let me know how I did. Big thanks to my beta, Jake and another stand in beta for this story, Anneke :) Also, Cooper is not the Cooper that is presented in the original Glee series. This is my own vision of Cooper. Anyway, enjoy the fluff, smut and angst! :)**

**WARNINGS: Includes smut (yes, gay sex), lots of violence and swears. If you're not comfortable with the smut, then skip the first part of the story.****And if someone's scared of fluffy fluff on Klainebows, you shouldn't be reading my fics at all.**

Blaine was doing his French homework while Kurt sat on the opposite side of the bed, doing his math. The Anderson house was quiet and empty. Normally, Kurt and Blaine would be having sex when they were alone like this, but they both really needed to study, so sex was no option for the moment. They did steal glances and flirty smiles sometimes though, but it was all innocent. They sat in silence for almost an hour until Blaine stretched his arms and let out a long yawn. He put down his pencil and smiled widely.

"Finished!"

"Me too," said Kurt and grinned. "Did you learn anything or was it completely worthless?" Blaine shrugged.

"I don't really need to know French… But I did learn that you are really beautiful in this light." He crawled closer to Kurt. "And for the record, I only need to know one phrase in French to be able to say everything I want to say."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"Je t'aime, Kurt."

"Ti amo anche io, Blaine."

"Using my own language against me, huh?" Blaine smiled. He was fluent in Italian and had taught Kurt how to say a few things.

"Mm…" mumbled Kurt and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and loving. It was that kind of kiss that would seem like nothing special at all to other people, but to them, every single kiss they shared was special. They pulled back a few seconds later, huge smiles covering their faces.

"I like kissing you…" said Blaine and pressed a few more playful kisses to his boyfriend's lips.

"I like kissing you too," Kurt giggled.

"You taste good." Blaine licked Kurt's chin. Kurt gasped.

"Blaine! You _licked _me!"

"Sure did," said Blaine happily.

"Bad boyfriend," Kurt muttered. Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, babe. I can't promise I won't do it again though. You're so… lickable."

"Lickable? Seriously, Blaine? That's the best compliment you can come up with?"

"But you are! You taste good and your skin is really smooth. Lickable. And it's not like I haven't licked… other parts of you," he said and winked.

"Ohmygod, Blaine!" he exclaimed and then blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush," he giggled and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. "You know, we still have the house to ourselves for a few hours." He straddled Kurt's lap and then whispered. "Maybe you should let me lick those other parts of you…" Kurt groaned, already growing hard in his pants.

"Or you can fuck me. Please?" Blaine sucked at the smooth skin on Kurt's neck and moaned when Kurt started begging. How did his adorable, innocent boyfriend turn into a sex god in just a few months? Not that Blaine minded the slightest. The adorable side of Kurt still existed, but when they were like this, rutting and panting against each other, Kurt would just turn into another person. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt dirtily, all tongue and hot breaths.

"You turn me on so much, Kurt. Shit." He started to undress the other boy. It wasn't gentle, like it had been the first time they made love. No, this was more rough and well, dirty. They'd had this type of sex before too and they both loved it. They were naked within thirty seconds and rutting desperately.

"B-Blaine… Can we- Oh _god! Please, _can we do it without a condom?" Blaine slowed down and looked at Kurt, his eyes dark with lust. He had been fantasizing about it for weeks now. That one day, they would do it bare, without a condom. Without anything between them. He'd been jerking off to that thought every night and now Kurt wanted it. It seemed too good to be true. As much as he wanted it, he needed to make sure Kurt was being serious.

"Are you- Are you sure?" Kurt groaned and forced their hips together again, creating delicious friction.

"_Yes! _Oh, god yes. I want to feel you, Blaine. I want to _really _feel you. I need you." Blaine wasn't going to argue. He just kissed Kurt eagerly, letting himself get lost in the sensation of Kurt's lips and body against his. Kurt pulled back, reached for the lube on the nightstand and popped the small bottle open.

"On your back, baby," he said hotly. Blaine did what he said immediately, lying down on his back. Kurt hovered over him and placed one hand on either side of his head. He slowly, teasingly leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply, letting his tongue wander inside and dragged it along Blaine's teeth. He pinned Blaine's hands against the headboard and then suddenly had an idea.

"Eh, Blaine?" Kurt heard his boyfriend let out a whimper in response. "Can I- Can I tie you up?" Blaine stared at Kurt. Did he just say…? Yes. Blaine was sure that's what he just said. He asked Blaine if he was allowed to tie him up. Blaine had fantasized about that, too. But he _never _thought Kurt would ever even want to do it. But now Kurt was asking for his permission. And yes, he freaking wanted it.

"Oh, god _yes!_" Blaine finally managed to get out. Kurt smiled, kissed him chastely and then disappeared. He came back a few moments later with one of his scarves. He blushed slightly as he straddled Blaine's chest and tied his wrists together to the headboard. Kurt was good at tying knots and after Blaine tugged at them, he knew there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get out of them without help. It made him smile slightly. As he experimentally tugged at the knots, he hadn't even noticed that Kurt had opened the bottle of lube, squeezed it onto his fingers and started stretching himself. The view in front of Blaine's eyes was so hot and intense that he almost fainted. Kurt was standing on his knees with one leg on each side of Blaine's chest. He was sliding his fingers in and out of himself and Blaine was going crazy. He needed to touch himself. He was fully hard and his dick was aching for attention and relief. Suddenly, Kurt was done stretching himself and kissed Blaine again. He stroke his boyfriend's cheek lovingly.

"You ready, beautiful?" he asked. He nodded eagerly. Kurt sat up again and then very slowly sank down around him. They both moaned, Blaine with pleasure and Kurt with anticipation for the pleasure he knew was coming soon. It burned slightly down Kurt's thighs, but he was used to the stretch. They slowly, very slowly, set up a pace. It was silent for a while, but then suddenly,

"Ohmygod,Blaine!_ There! _Right _there!" _Kurt screamed as Blaine hit his prostate. He fucking _screamed_. Blaine was so turned on he could barely see straight. All he wanted was to reach out and touch his boyfriend, but he obviously couldn't. He used his hips as much as he could to match Kurt's pace. They kept going, not even slightly quiet anymore. They screamed each other's names, moaned and panted loudly.

"Blaine, I'm gonna- Oh god, I'm gonna come." And one second later, he did. He came all over Blaine's chest and stomach. Blaine wasn't far behind. He met Kurt's gaze and then came hard inside of Kurt. Of course, it was messier than it normally was, but Kurt didn't care. He let Blaine slip out of him and then fell down on top him. Their breaths were irregular and Kurt really didn't want to move. But as he felt Blaine's come dripping out of him, he pulled back slightly to look at the younger boy.

"Kurt, that was… that was so fucking _hot_. You have no idea." Kurt smiled.

"Glad you liked it, babe," he said and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"_Liked _it! Kurt, I _loved _it. It was seriously the hottest thing I've ever done, or seen. It was just amazing. You're amazing, Kurt. So, _so _amazing. You know I'd love you even if you weren't a freaking _sex god_, but now that you are… Well, I just see it as a huge bonus," said Blaine and smiled. Kurt blushed.

"Just a year and a half ago you basically told me I wasn't sexy at all and now you're calling me a sex god." He looked up and met Blaine's eyes. "I call that progress." Blaine sighed.

"Look, Kurt, whatever I said then was stupid and wrong. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I mean that. You have no idea how easily you turn me on and how many times I've jerked off to fantasies and thoughts about you. I was stupid before. I didn't see what I see now. But there was never anything that wasn't sexy about you. You were just trying too hard. The sexiness in you is not something you can control. It just is. And you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel are the sexiest human being on this planet," Blaine said and finished his small speech with a soft kiss to his older boyfriend's lips. Kurt smiled and couldn't quite believe what the other boy was saying.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked, eying Blaine through his lashes.

"Of course I do." And then Kurt was kissing him again, rougher and hotter.

"You turn me on too, you know. You're so hot," he whispered between pressing kisses to Blaine's neck. "_So _hot. Everyone wants you, Blaine. Both boys and girls. It makes me so happy that you love me. Because I love you. So much."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered. Kurt kept kissing him and sucking at the tanned skin on Blaine's neck. Blaine was already growing hard again. "Kurt," he said, pulling away slightly. "I think we should do something else. I'd love a second round, but I don't think your ass would approve." Kurt let a finger wander down to the crack of his ass and press slightly at the hole. It hurt.

"Okay, okay… Maybe you're right. But hey, I could always top? That's kind of the beauty of being gay, isn't it?" Blaine chuckled at that.

"Yeah, it is. But I think we'll save that for another day." Kurt pouted. "I'll make you a deal, okay? We'll take a shower and I'll suck you off." Kurt nodded eagerly, perfectly okay with Blaine's suggestion and stood up. He was just about to head to the bathroom when Blaine said,

"Eh, Kurt? I think I need your help here…" Kurt had actually forgotten that Blaine was tied to the bed. He pretended to think about it for a moment before he laughed and then untied his boyfriend's wrists carefully, placing a kiss to each when he was done. He reached out to grab Blaine's hand and then led him to the shower.

:)

Blaine kept his promise and sucked Kurt off in the shower. The sounds Kurt made resulted in Blaine needing relief, too and Kurt was happy to help him out. They washed their hair and cleaned away all of the dried come. They dressed in sweatpants (Kurt borrowed a pair from Blaine) and then settled in Blaine's couch. Blaine really had a huge room. His family was quite wealthy so Blaine always had the best of everything. His mother made sure of that. But his father… Well, Kurt and Blaine rarely talked about him. He wasn't accepting at all. He had never hurt Blaine physically, but Blaine got to hear insults and awful things all the time at home. His father wished he 'could've had a_ normal_ son'. He said he wished Blaine could just go and die. But Blaine had decided not to care. He would stay strong. He wouldn't run this time. His mother wasn't completely happy with the idea of Blaine being gay, but she tried. She wanted to accept him and she was making progress. Blaine had introduced her to Kurt and she had actually smiled. Blaine was proud of her for trying. And he was glad she still spoiled him with things. He and Kurt cuddled up in Blaine's couch.

"Disney marathon?" asked Blaine and Kurt's face lit up.

"Yes! Can we start with _Beauty and the Beast_?" Blaine nodded and went to start the movie. He turned to face Kurt again and smiled. Kurt looked so peaceful and happy. He stood there for a moment and enjoyed the view of his beautiful boyfriend in his clothes, smiling widely because of the fact that he was going to watch Disney. Damn, Kurt was adorable.

"What are you standing there for? I want cuddles."

"Just enjoying the view. You look beautiful." He cuddled close to Kurt.

"You too. You're always beautiful," said Kurt and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's jaw. Blaine smiled again. He was so in love. Dangerously in love. Kurt could break his heart in one second if he ever decided that he wanted to. But it was worth it because Blaine had never been this happy.

They made it though _Beauty and the Beast _plus half of _Aladdin _before Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't have the heart to wake him. He kept making these adorable sounds in his sleep. Blaine just pulled him closer and kissed his hair.

"I love you."

:)

When the movie ended, Blaine woke Kurt gently. Kurt didn't seem too eager to wake up though.

"You're warm," mumbled Kurt, his voice slightly muffled by Blaine's neck. Blaine giggled.

"I know, baby. But you have to wake up now. We wouldn't want to make your dad angry. You have to go home. I can drive you if you want to?" Kurt smiled.

"That'd be great." Blaine helped Kurt up on his feet, he got changed into his own clothes and then they drove to Kurt's house silently. They said goodbye, shared a few kisses, said goodbye again and kissed again before they realized that they were being silly. They would see each other the next morning. But it wasn't something they could help. They were hopelessly in love and wouldn't change a thing. Blaine sighed happily on the way home. His life with Kurt was just so perfect. It was like he had finally found the last piece of his soul. _My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete. _It all made sense. Kurt was his missing puzzle piece. He was complete and everything was okay. He stepped inside his house again and then reality struck. Hard. Everything wasn't okay. His dad was standing in the kitchen with a glass of scotch in his hand. Blaine had a feeling that it wasn't the first glass he had been drinking within the last hour.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Where's mom?" Blaine said, avoiding the question.

"Don't be rude, Blaine. I asked you a question first," said his father and glared at him.

"I was dropping Kurt off at his house. Now, where's mom?"

"Translation: 'I fucked my whore of a boyfriend in the car'?" Blaine stared at him.

"No, dad. Translation: I made love to my beautiful boyfriend on my bed before I drove him to his house." Blaine had been waiting to say that for a while. Usually, he would just nod, reply like dapper Blaine would and then disappear. But he was tired of it. He was tired of the fact that his father never did anything for him. And he wasn't going to hide it any more. "I'm sick of you, do you know that? I'm sick of how you're always tearing me down for being gay. Well, guess what? It's who I am! I'm not going to change just because you want me to. Kurt is the best thing that ever happened to me. And I know you don't understand that since you're obviously trying to take him away from me. He loves me for who I am and that's all I've ever wanted someone to do. If you want to know, then yes, we are sexually active. I'm sick of your comments, but you will never, and I mean _never_, get in the way of me and my boyfriend. Kurt is beautiful, amazing and so much more of a man than you'll ever be!" Blaine was screaming by now. He had kept this inside for far too long. He walked up closer to his dad. "I love him, dad. I'm going to marry him one day and you are not invited to the wedding. So don't you dare trying to fuck this up. I'm happy for the first time in my god damn miserable life and you just keep ruining it. I'm your fucking _son_!" His dad dropped his glass and shattered glass spread all over the floor.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Oh, I dare. I'm tired of ignoring your crap. I hate you." Blaine didn't notice what was about to happen before it was too late. Derek Anderson hit his son hard in the stomach, which made him fall backwards onto the kitchen floor and gasp for air. He stared at his father in disbelief, still trembling to get in oxygen. He knew his father didn't like the fact that he was gay and so on, but he never thought that his own father would hit him.

"You-you hit me," he said, his voice shaking.

"You're a disgusting fag, you know that? Me and your mother tried to raise you like any other kid, but you just had to stand out, didn't you? You just had to be different. And now you're dating that disgusting whore who-"  
"Don't fucking call him that!" Blaine shouted. His dad could bully him all he wanted, but he would leave Kurt alone. Blaine would make sure of that. "He's so much more than you'll ever be and-" There was a loud crack as Derek stomped hard on Blaine's arm. Blaine felt the pain throughout his whole body radiating from the spot. He felt dizzy.

"Don't fucking tell me what to say in my own house! I do whatever I want and you're going to obey me." Derek kicked him again. "Right now, I want you to go upstairs, take a shower then go to bed without a sound. You're going to give me your phone and your car keys. You are not allowed to see that boy ever again. I will fix so that you can transfer back to Dalton and I will drive you there every single day. You can never go to Lima again. Understood?" Blaine looked at his father with wide eyes.

"No." Blaine knew that it was a bad move, but he couldn't do anything else. He wanted his father to understand that this was his own life. "I'm gay, dad. I'm gay and I love Kurt. Say whatever you want, it's not going to change a thing. You can't kick the gay out of me. It's who I am. It's a part of me. Hit me all you want, but don't expect me to change for you. I won't do that. I can't do that." He saw how the rage grew in his father's eyes with each word he said. Blaine was scared. His arm was hurting like hell and he was completely defenseless on the floor, but he wouldn't run. Not this time. Tears were starting to fill his eyes, but no. He wouldn't cry.

"You fucking fag!" He kicked Blaine hard in the groin. "You've always been such a disappointment for your mother and me. Always singing when you should've learned to fix cars. Getting a fucking _boyfriend _when you should've gone out on dates with _girls_!" With every word he said, he found a new spot on Blaine's body to kick or stomp on. Blaine let out small cries of pain and bit his lip. It hurt _so_ bad. "You know what? Get out! I don't want you to fucking live here!" Derek grabbed his arm (thank God it wasn't the hurt one) and dragged him across the floor. But Blaine's weight was too much. "Get up on your fucking feet!" But Blaine couldn't. He tried to stand up, but his legs failed him every time and he fell back down again. "Look at you. So weak," Derek muttered. "Good thing I taught you a lesson, huh?" They had reached the front door. Blaine had practically been crawling thw whole way. As much as his dad wanted him to leave, Blaine wanted it even more. He wanted to get out of that stupid house and away from his father. Derek pushed him out of the door and then slammed it shut. Blaine landed hard on his injured arm. He let out a small squeak, and then everything went black.

:)

It was midnight and Kurt had almost fallen asleep when his phone rang. _Cooper Anderson_. He answered it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah… Why are you calling? It's like, midnight."

"Kurt… You're-" Cooper's voice was soft, tired and a little hesitant. "I think you're gonna have to come to the hospital." Kurt frowned.

"Why? What happened?" He was still really tired.

"It's Blaine." As soon as he heard his boyfriend's name, he shot straight up.

"What happened to him! Is he okay? Oh God, please tell me he's alive." Kurt knew he was over reacting. Why would Blaine be dead? But a small part of him was telling him that he might not be over reacting.

"He's not dead. At least not yet. I just…" Cooper started sobbing. "I need you, Kurt. And he'd want you to be here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Please, drive safely," said Cooper into the phone, but the line was already dead.

:)

Kurt left a quick note on the table, explaining where he was going. The rest of the Hudson-Hummel house was already asleep. He drove as fast as he dared to the hospital. His eyes were filled with tears the whole way there. _Something is wrong with Blaine. He is not dead. "At least not yet." That's what Cooper said. But that was a while ago. What if he's dead now? No. I can't afford to think like that. He's going to be fine. _Kurt's mind was buzzing. When he arrived, he rushed inside.

"I need to see Blaine Anderson!" he half screamed once he found the reception.

"Are you family?" Kurt thought about telling the truth, but no. He couldn't risk that right now.  
"Yes. I'm his cousin." The young receptionist smiled.

"No, you're not. You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." Kurt looked at her, quite stunned. "You're his boyfriend." Kurt nodded dumbly and bit his lip.

"_Please _let me in. I need to see him."

"Of course, honey." She touched his hand lightly. He was so grateful for her, but he had other things on his mind. Like the fact that the love of his life might be dead. She gave him the room number and ran though the hospital. He saw Cooper across the hall and froze. He looked like absolute hell. He was wet, his clothes were dirty, his hair was completely messed up and Kurt saw that he had been crying. As soon as he noticed Kurt, he ran into his arms.

"Kurt. Oh my God, Kurt!" Kurt was still very confused, but seeing Cooper cry was too much for him. He released his own tears and sobbed into his boyfriend's brother's shoulder. Kurt and Cooper had grown pretty close over the last few months. Cooper liked how happy Kurt made his brother, and therefore, he liked Kurt as well.

"What- what happened, Coop? Where is he?" Kurt asked and pulled back a little. He needed answers to all of the questions that were clouding his mind, making him dizzy.

"It was our father. He was drunk, they got into an argument and then he-" Cooper choked on the words. "He hit him, Kurt. He hit him so much. I wasn't there and _God_, I should've been there. Blaine wouldn't agree to what he was saying and dad got so mad. He broke his arm and several ribs and his whole body is bruised. He got a really bad concussion. I only got a glimpse of him, but-" Cooper kicked hard into the wall and screamed. "_How can I have let this happened! _It's all my fault. I'm his _brother_! I'm supposed to be there for him but I wasn't. And look what happened!" Cooper sobbed into his hands and sank down on the floor. Kurt was crying as well, harder than ever.

"Cooper Anderson?" a soft voice asked. Cooper looked up, his eyes red tear filled.

"Yes?"

"He's waking up."

:)

Blaine could hear something. Voices and people around him. They were whispering numbers and weird things that he didn't understand to each other. He was confused. Who were these people? His head felt heavy and ached. His lips were dry and his whole body felt numb and aching. What had happened? He thought about it for a while. _Screaming. Dad. Pain. Wet. _That was all he could remember. He sighed heavily, but regretted it at once. His chest hurt so much.

"Blaine? Can you open your eyes for us?" It was a male voice. It was calm and rather soothing. Blaine very slowly opened his eyes. It was all so bright everywhere. It took his eyes a few seconds to get used to it.

"His condition is stable, but he's very weak. He will need a lot of sleep. Call for a nurse if anything happens," the calm voice said to someone. He heard people leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Blaine…" That was Kurt's voice. It felt angelic in his ears and it gave him the power to turn his head slightly so that he could look at him.

"Kurt," he said with a raspy voice. Had Kurt been crying? It sure looked like it. "Don't cry." But that just made Kurt start crying again. He grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed it softly, then nuzzled it.

"We were so worried about you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry."

"You're not the one to apologize, Kurt," said another voice. Blaine knew that one too. He turned his head to the other side, and there was his brother.

"Coop," Blaine managed to get out through his dry lips. Cooper forced a small smile, but his face went serious again within a second. He reached for Blaine's other hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I knew that dad's drinking is worse than ever and I knew you'd be alone with him tonight. I was going to come home, but then I got stuck at work and…" Cooper bit his lip, silent tears falling down his cheek. "It's all my fault. I'm so, so, so sorry. I love you, Blaine and I swore I would protect you, but I didn't. I let you down. I'm the worst brother ever."

"No, you're not," said Blaine with a bit more power in his voice this time. "I knew it as well. As soon as I saw the scotch and we started fighting, I knew it. But I didn't want to run. I've done that too many times. He told me I was weak and- Where is he?"

"I called the police and they took him away. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but it's okay. You're safe now." Blaine's head was spinning. His dad was arrested. He was at the hospital. His boyfriend and brother were a mess. What had his life become?

"Coop, can you- Can you tell me everything?"

"Right now? I think you need to rest," he said, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

"No, please. I can rest afterwards. I just… I need to know." Cooper exchanged a look with Kurt, but decided that Blaine probably knew what was best for himself. He drew a deep breath and then started.

:)

_Cooper drove home with his radio on full blast. He needed something to distract him. His work was pure hell and he had just broken up with his girlfriend last night._

"_I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE!" He sang along with all of his heart to the meaningless lyrics. It felt good. He pulled up at his family's driveway and immediately knew that something was wrong. The top floor was dark. It was always lit up at night. He knew that Blaine and Derek would be home and yes, he was worried. What if Blaine said or did something stupid? And what if his father had been drinking again? Cooper was perfectly fine with his brother being gay, but his father wasn't. Cooper was always worried about Blaine, but he knew he couldn't protect him all the time, especially not since he didn't even live at home. He got out of the car and ran through the pouring rain towards the front door. That was when he saw it. A lifeless body was lying in front of the door. There was no doubt in his mind. That was Blaine. He rushed over there and immediately searched for a pulse. He found it, but it wasn't strong. Panic filled up his whole body and he started shaking. He tried to turn Blaine around to lie on his back, but was stopped by a loud cry of pain._

"_It's okay, Blaine. Everything's going to be okay. I've got you." He called 911 and asked for an ambulance, plus the police. He was their father, yes, but Cooper was going to make sure that Derek Anderson did not get away with this. It felt like forever until the ambulance finally arrived. They got Blaine into the car and Cooper went along. He was shaking so much. He kept asking them questions but they didn't have any answers yet. When they arrived at the hospital, Cooper was a wreck. He had so many questions, but no one had the answers. They just kept giving him water and telling him to sit down and wait. Like hell he would! That was his baby brother in there, almost dying. He needed someone and he knew that that someone was Kurt. He picked up the phone with shaking hands and dialed the number._

"…and then Kurt came over here, you woke up and well, you know the rest." Blaine turned slowly to Kurt, who still hadn't stopped crying.

"You came all the way here in the middle of the night?"

"Of course I did," said Kurt, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love you, Blaine. If anything ever happens to you, I'll be there for you. Remember when I said that a while back? Well, I meant it. I'll always be here for you." He kissed Blaine's hand again.

"I love you too…" whispered Blaine. "Please kiss me?" Kurt smiled and leaned over him carefully. He placed a sweet, gentle kiss to Blaine's lips and then to his forehead.

"You should go to sleep, baby." But he didn't even need to say that because Blaine had already drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

:)

Blaine had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks. He had been forced to talk to the police. He told them everything that had happened in smallest detail and afterwards, he felt relieved. The truth about his family was finally out. He didn't know what was going to happen to Derek, but Blaine didn't care. He didn't want his father in his life anymore. Sofia, Blaine's mother, demanded a divorce as soon as she heard what happened. She barely left the hospital either. Cooper had quit his job and was busy going to work interviews almost every day. And then there was Kurt. They had all tried to force Kurt to go to school, but he wouldn't do it. He wanted to be there for Blaine and he was. Every day, he sat by the side of his boyfriend's bed, or in the bed if no one else was there. Blaine got better for each day that passed and Kurt couldn't hide his excitement. It was Friday evening. Kurt was sitting next to him in a chair as the doctors spoke to them. Blaine would go home the next day. He couldn't go to school for another week or so, but he could finally go home. Kurt hadn't smiled that wide in weeks. They were lying in the hospital bed, pressed up against each other. There was a weak pain in Blaine's side, but he didn't care.

"We get to go home tomorrow," Kurt whispered. Everyone else at the hospital, or their floor at least, was asleep and everything was quiet.

"_I _get to go home tomorrow. You could have gone home any day. You should have." Kurt shook his head.

"No. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not then, not ever." Blaine reached up to stroke Kurt's cheek. He looked into those beautiful blue eyes and wondered how he ever managed to get such a gorgeous boy.

"Thank you for not leaving," said Blaine, almost too quiet to hear. "I would never ask you to stay, but I wanted you to, all along. But I could never ask you to skip school. I'm grateful though. Thank you." Blaine's eyes were shining with nothing but love.

"Anything for you. I know that I'm not alone, but I feel alone without you. Whenever I can't see you, it's like the universe is punishing me. I love you so much," said Kurt and pressed a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Blaine wrapped the not injured arm around Kurt's thin waist, pulled him closer and rested their foreheads together.

"_I've been alone,_" he started singing quietly. Kurt giggled.

"What are you doing?" Blaine pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sshh, I'm singing for you. I wrote this song for you a while back and I never had the chance to sing it. So listen, okay? It's all for you." Kurt nodded and listened as his boyfriend kept singing and staring into his eyes.

"_Surrounded by darkness. And I've seen how heartless the world can be. And I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see. That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._" Blaine wrote this? For _him_? Kurt didn't know what to do. He just lay there and absorbed the beautiful melody and words.

"_And I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling, and I feel you so close to me._ And you tell me _that baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._" Blaine found Kurt's hand and entwined their fingers securely.

"_Now, I still have trouble. I trip and stumble, trying to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em. All I need is to look in your eyes_." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he kept singing. "_And I realize… That baby, you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through."_ Kurt smiled, his eyes filled with tears. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He simply pressed his lips to Blaine's. And just like that, he knew that their love was all they were ever going to need to make it through.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And oh, the smilies are just to cut between two different parts of the story, nothing else. PLEASE review this one. Especially about the smutty part. I need opinions! Also, did I fail or succeed the challenge about the chart? ;)**


End file.
